Welcome Home, Darling!
by xx.jennie
Summary: Ren and Shin are focused on another one of their 'Let's piss of Nana' daily routines. But when Nana walks out on them, they realize their routine make-out sessions aren't just for fun. Oneshot. RenxShin. WARNING: Yaoi/lemon.


Oh, how I _love_ RenxShin. Stuff on this pairing is so rare, though Anyway, this is mainly inspired by that part at Shin's & Reira's birthday party when Ren and Shin start making out just to piss Nana off. Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad.

** WARNINGS: **There be a lemon in here. :D Which would be longer and more detailed had I not been sitting by my mother on the couch when I wrote it.

Anywho, on to the fic!

**Welcome Home, Darling!**

"Welcome home, darling!!!!"

Hearing the door open, Shinichi immediately ran to greet the vocalist of his band's fiancee. This had been going on for a while now. Ever since Shin's and Reira's birthday party, Ren and Shin made a habit of getting all lovey-dovey when Nana was around. It was nothing more than a joke, really. Just something to piss Nana off. It had started completely on a whim. But over time, both of them started enjoying their occasional make-out sessions far more than they should have. Of course, they never lasted that long. Depending on their position, Nana would either stomp on their heads or kick one of them away.

But this time, she didn't even try and stop them. Instead she muttered something about going to visit Hachi and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

It took a moment for them to fully realize that she'd left, and when they did, they pulled away from each other. They were both blushing slightly. Normally, Shin would leave after Nana broke the two up or everyone would be busy talking about other things, so they'd never actually had to face each other after.

"Do you think we made her mad?" Ren asked after a few moments of silence.

Shin shook his head. "No. If she was mad, she'd have beat us to death."

Ren laughed at the comment.

"My guess is that Nana-san just doesn't care anymore or is too tired to break us up, so she left."

Ren didn't respond. He was too busy staring at the young bishounen in front of him. Whenever he saw him, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful he was. How cute he looked when his face lit up with a smile, the chain connecting his lip and ear dangling every time he moved, the sound of his voice filling the room...

He wasn't going to lie to himself. He wanted Shin. Though they hadn't spent much actual time together, he'd somehow fallen in love with the boy. Sure, he loved Nana, too, but he could tell things were changing between them. It was hard to meet up without paparazzi stalking them, and the time they were able to spend together was very little. Basically, the press was creating a wall between them, and it grew bigger and bigger each day. However, if he was with Shin, it would make life a lot easier. The two of them meeting up would just be an assumed meeting between two bassists meeting to hang out. Then when they were alone, away from the outside world, they could do whatever they wanted and no one would ever know. But...did Shin feel the same way? He _was_ the one who started the 'making out in front of Nana' thing, but whether it was simply a joke or there were feelings behind it, he didn't know for sure.

But he was determined to find out.

Smirking, he walked towards Shin, who was currently busy lighting a cigarette.

"And wouldn't it be better if she never stopped us?"

Ren placed a hand on the wall behind Shin, trapping him there. Shin only looked up at him with a confused look in his eyes (which appeared quite cute to Ren). He'd always figured Ren just saw him as the kid who helped him piss off his fiance for fun. So, of course, his first reaction was that Ren was simply joking around. He scolded himself mentally for actually getting hopeful, even if for a moment. He chuckled slightly.

"It's ok, Ren-san. Nana's gone, you don't have to keep playing around."

He tried to get away from the wall, but Ren wouldn't let him. As soon as he moved, Ren used his other hand to grab hold of Shin's arm and pin it to the wall, capturing him in a kiss at the same time. The action caught Shin by surprise, but after a moment he began to enjoy it, allowing Ren to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other for a while, and Ren released Shin's hand from the wall, moving it up Shin's shirt to rub his back instead. Shin moaned at the touch, causing Ren to get even more aroused than he already was.

Not satisfied with just kissing him anymore, Ren began kissing and licking up and down Shin's neck, earning small moans and gasps from the boy in front of him. The two began unconsciously grinding their hips together, trying to get as much pleasure out of the kiss as possible.

Getting impatient with the pace of things, Shin began fumbling with Ren's jacket, trying to pull it off. The older man casually let his jacket slip to the ground, revealing his bare chest. All the while, he kept nipping and licking Shin's neck, and eventually he started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Shin could only moan.

Moments later, both of them were stripped of their shirts, and Shin was already fully naked. For a second, the older man could only stare at his beauty. However, impatient whimpers from the boy in front of him quickly snapped him out of it. He grabbed Shin by the shoulders, gently pushing him down to the floor. He pinched the boy's nipples, causing Shin to give a scream of both pleasure and pain. Satisfied, he deemed it time to move on and went further down, lightly swirling his tongue around the tip of Shin's cock. Shin moaned and bucked his hips up, silently begging for Ren to take all of him in his mouth. Ren, however, ignored it, slowly licking up and down his length. The blue-haired boy whimpered. After what seemed like an eternity, Ren licked his way back down to the head and took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking it in as far as it would go without gagging him. Shin moaned loudly and arched his back into it, begging Ren to suck.

This time, Ren willingly obeyed. He slowly began sucking, gradually gaining speed. Shin's moans also increased, both in number and in volume until he finally came, squirting his seed into Ren's mouth. The man eagerly swallowed, then licked the rest off of his lips. Shin just lay there, trying to catch his breath.

"R-Ren-san… Why…" he stuttered for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

Ren interrupted him. "Because I love you, idiot."

Before Shin could say anything, he swooped down, kissing him passionately. When he backed away, Shin's eyes were wide with shock. However, after a moment, his lips curved up in a smile.

"I love you, too."

Shin didn't have much time to enjoy the moment as he felt a finger enter him. He gasped as Ren entered another finger, slowly moving in and out.

"Shhhh." Ren said, kissing him softly. "It'll feel better soon."

Ren was right as the discomfort soon dissolved into pleasure. He added a third finger, scissoring in and out for a few more moments, then pulled out. Shin whimpered as Ren pulled his fingers out, wanting him to continue. The older man smirked.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm just replacing my fingers with something_bigger_."

Shin nodded, wanting Ren to hurry. Ren quickly stripped his pants and boxers, throwing them into some unknown corner of the room. Aiming for Shin's entrance, he slowly entered, giving the boy time to get used to his size. Shin winced as he entered, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as Ren went farther in. Ren leaned down, kissing Shin's tears away.

"I-Itai…" he gasped.

Ren continued planting little kisses all over his face. "I know, I know. Give it time. It'll feel better soon."

He nodded, wincing and biting his lip to keep from screaming. Once Ren was completely in, he waited for Shin to adjust. After a couple moments, Shin nodded, telling him to move. He started off slow, but quickly began picking up speed as Shin begged him to grow faster, his moans getting louder and louder. He practically screamed in ecstasy as Ren hit his spot over and over. Ren continued pulling in and out, in and out, smalling in harder and harder each time. Shin screamed out as he came, Ren coming seconds later, releasing inside him.

Ren collapsed as he pulled all the way out, falling beside him. They lay there for a while, catching their breath. After a while, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Their slumber, however, was short lasting as the door slammed open. The two woke up with a start to see Nana staring down at them. Both were soon bruised, cut up, and sore, courtesy of Nana's fists and feet. As they both laid on the ground, too hurt to stand up, Nana glared down at them.

"Honey, I'm home."

END

* * *

Ahem, I got lost at what to do for the ending. So if it sucks, is cheesy/isn't that great, I'm sorry. D:

But yeah, reviews, please They make me happy.


End file.
